Selling Your Nakama
by 0rthrus
Summary: Fairy Tail did not win the Grand Magic Games. They lost to Sabertooth and didn't win the prize. Now they are in serious debt and can't pay it back. There's only one thing they can do: sell seven of the female members in an auction. Multiple pairings inside. (Warning: contains mature content)
1. Chapter 1

**Selling Your Nakama**

"And the winners of the X791 Grand Magic Games are…" the announcer paused for suspense. The last day's event had come to a close, but the final points were shown to neither the guilds nor the general public for the entire day. Everyone in the stands were sweating in anticipation. Fairy Tail were confident that they were going to win, they had defeated every other guild member in the event, having only Gray losing to Sting in the last bout. Master Makarov was biting his nails and Mavis was clenching the boundary wall so hard, her knuckles were going white. All of Fairy Tail were sweating buckets. "…Sabertooth!" the announcer shouted out. There was a minute of silence. Then another. Then began clapping. Soon the entire arena was cheering for the victors. Sabertooth were standing in their place in the arena, looking smug and relieved. Fairy Tail, on the other hand, were silent, not making a sound. Then it dawned on them. They had lost. After all the fighting, after all the attacks from Raven Tail, they had lost. Makarov was the first to react. He broke down into tears. Mavis followed him. And so did nearly everyone in Fairy Tail, save for a few.

"W-We tried so hard and yet we still lost," cried Levy.

"Even with Fairy Tail's best members, it wasn't enough," said Romeo, holding back tears but failing.

"I can't believe those bastards beat us," growled Gajeel, not crying but looking as pissed off as ever.

"We lost! We lost all that money!" wept Makarov, banging his fist on the ground like a baby. The announcer then put up the final scores. Everyone was speechless, even Sabertooth. They had beaten Fairy Tail by one point! Most of Fairy Tail just fainted on the spot.

…...

A few months later

Master Makarov was sorting through a large pile of paperwork. He looked stressed beyond belief. Even with Master Mavis, Macao and Wakaba, Makarov wasn't having an easy time.

"Bills, bills and more bills," he mumbled to himself. "We're going bankrupt. We needed that money, but we lost it all to Sabertooth."

"Don't give up hope, Third. I'm sure we'll find something that can bring us money," Master Mavis said, trying to help his mood.

"Unlikely. Even with 4 new members, including Oberon, Fairy Tail is still looked down uponas nothing," said Wakaba, smoking a cigar.

"But when Sabertooth gets a new guild member, everyone just loves them," said Macao, shaking his head at the thought.

"I can understand why people would be so concentrated on Sabertooth's new member. He was instantly promoted to S class the moment he joined. But what's surprising is that no one knows who he is or what he looks like," replied Mavis.

"People! We're getting off track!" yelled Makarov, clearly more annoyed than before. "We have to find a way to get money and fast. Jobs are out of the question, we don't get enough because no one wants us. And we can't ask for a loan from another guild because they know we can't pay them back. " He moped down into his chair.

"I have an idea, but you might not like it," said Mavis.

"What?" asked Makarov.

"Well…" she leaned over and whispered her plan into her ear.

Meanwhile, downstairs

"We're back!" yelled out Natsu. He, Happy, Erza, Gray and Lucy had just returned from a mission.

"Hey guys. Welcome back," said Mira cheerfully, tending at the bar.

"Hey Salamander, we didn't finish our fight!" yelled Cobra. The Magic Council had released Cobra on parole after his assistance in the battle with Future Rogue. They made him join a guild, so he chose to join Fairy Tail to be with Kinana.

"Bring it on, poison freak," Natsu responded, egging him on. This lead to another of Fairy Tail's all-male brawls. Meanwhile, Lucy was sitting next to Erza and Yukino at the bar. Yukino had joined after the battle, not wanting to go back to Sabertooth. She had made a positive relationship with nearly everyone in the guild.

"So Lucy, how's your book going?" she asked. Yukino has become part of Lucy's close circle of female friends, including Levy, Lisanna and Meredy.

"It's going good, thanks." She then notices Erza wasn't eating her strawberry cheesecake. "Hey Erza, what's wrong?" Erza turns to her and smiles.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied.

"She probably misses Jellal," said Meredy, joining the conversation. After Ultear disappeared, Makarov asked Crime Sorciere to join Fairy Tail. He even got clearance from the Magic Council to excuse them for their past crimes for their assistance at the Battle of Crocus. Jellal has become one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages, even being given the nickname Oberon, King of the Fairies.

"T-That's not it!" stuttered Erza, her face going red.

"There's not to be ashamed of being afraid for the one you love, Erza," said Lisanna, joining their conversation.

"That's not it!" yelled Erza, her face going as red as her hair. "Besides, what about you? You always get scared when Natsu goes on a dangerous mission."

"T-That's not the point," replied Lisanna, her face also going red.

"Attention brats!" yelled out Master Makarov. The men stopped their brawl and the women stopped their conversation. "Could the following please meet me in my office: Kinana, Lucy Lisanna, Mirajane, Yukino, Erza and Meredy. That is all." He then turned on his heels and went to his office. The seven women got up and followed him.

"I wonder what he wants," said Mirajane.

"He probably wants us to do a mission together," replied Erza.

"But why me? My magic isn't very good," asked Kinana.

"Kinana, you need to stop doubting yourself," said Meredy. As they entered the room, they saw Mavis standing by the window.

"So girls, you're probably wondering why we called you in here," said Makarov behind his desk. "But first, we need you to all sign this form." A sheet of paper floated towards them with a pen attached. Each girl signed her name at the bottom, but didn't have time to read it as it flew by them to quickly for them to read. Once they had all signed it, the paper flew back to Makarov. "Thank you. Now Master Mavis will explain why you're here while I go and start making plans." He left the room, leaving the girls in with Mavis. They all turned to her, wanting an explanation. She sighed and turned to them.

"Girls, you know that Fairy Tail is up to its neck in debt. And we can't pay it back because there aren't enough jobs." They all nodded their heads. "Well we've thought up a plan that can bring us a lot of money." All the girls smiled at this. "Girls, there's no easy way of saying this, but… we're going to have to sell you off." She let that sink in for a moment. All seven girls were left with their mouths hanging wide open at what they just heard. And, as if they were one mouth, they yelled,

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!"


	2. let the auction begin

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," said Mavis. They all saw that her eyes had tears in them. "That contract you signed said that you had to agree to do this. I'm so sorry, but there is nothing we can do."

"B-But why us? W-Why not the other female guild members?" asked Lucy, her lip quivering.

"There had to be some exceptions," answered Mavis. "Evergreen, Juvia and Laki are all away on missions, Cana couldn't be an option because we would lose Gildarts, Bisca is married and has a child, Wendy is too young and Carle is an exceed. Anyway, there's nothing you can do about it now. The auction is scheduled for tomorrow night. I suggest you get ready." She then leaves the room, leaving the 7 women.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it," said a stunned Mira.

"Meredy and I had just joined and already we're going to be sold like furniture," said Yukino, tears pouring down her cheeks. Meredy was her best friend ever since she joined Fairy Tail.

"There's nothing we can do," said Erza, trying to keep a strong face.

"Erza's right. The only thing we can do is get this over with," said Lucy. "We can cry all we want, but that doesn't change the fact that we agreed to be auctioned off."

"I agree," said Lisanna. "We should go. There's nothing else to do here." And together they left the room.

….

The next day, Sabertooth

"Hey Sting, check this out!" yelled out a hooded figure, walking over to his guild master with a pamphlet in his hand.

"What is it, Z?" asked Sting. Z had become the fifth S class mage of Sabertooth after Minerva disappeared. He wore a black hood up at all times that was attached to a black cloak over a plain white shirt and loose black pants. His belt buckle was shaped halfway between a Z and a N, holding his cloak to his clothes. The only people that ever saw his face or know his real name was Rogue and Sting, who he had formed a close relationship with.

"You won't believe it. Tonight, Fairy Tail are auctioning off 7 of their hottest female guild members," said Z, looking over the pamphlet again.

"Why?" asked Rogue, who was also in the room. It was only the three of them in the room

"It says here that they need money," answered Z.

"Let me see that," said Sting. He read the pamphlet. "Says hear that it's tonight."

"Well I'm going. I've got a chance to buy a hot piece of ass from that guild," said Z.

"Same," said Sting, getting up from his seat. "Mating season starts tomorrow and I need to get prepared. What about you, Rogue?"

"I think I'll pass," he said, staring out the window.

"Suit yourself," said Z, walking towards the door. "By the way, Yukino is one of the girls being sold."

"Yukino?" asked Rogue, now interested.

"Yup," said Sting. "Maybe you could be her knight in shining armour who buys her instead of a greedy molester who would turn her into a sex slave."

"Fine, you've made your point. I'll come," said Rogue. "But we'd better hurry up and get on the next train to Magnolia before the auction starts."

….

That night

"I still can't believe Master Makarov is doing this," said Natsu.

"Ay, but he said it was for money for the guild," said Happy. They were standing outside the guild, which was decorated and full of either rich people or men who hoped to get lucky.

"Even though we'll get money, we'll still lose 7 of our guild members, including Erza and Mira," said Gray. "Are you gonna buy someone, squinty eyes?"

"I have a hidden stash of jewels just in case of an emergency. This is probably the best place to use it."

"And who are you going to buy?" asked Gray.

"I promised Lucy that I'd try and buy her," said Natsu.

"Not if I buy her first," a voice behind them responded. The trio turned around and came face-to-face with Sabertooth.

"What did you say?" growled Natsu.

"You heard me, Natsu," said Sting, a cocky smile on his face. "Mating season starts tomorrow and I want to be prepared."

"But why Lucy?" asked Gray.

"Because it's his choice," answered Z. "She's a hot babe with an even hotter body."

"Who are you?" asked Happy, looking at the hooded figure.

"My name is Z, fur ball," he said.

"Don't call Happy names," Natsu intervened. "Besides, Who are you? You smell familiar."

"Who I am is none of your business, Salamander. Now excuse us, the auction is starting," Z said, pushing passed them.

"See you later, Natsu," said Sting, following his gild member with Rogue. Sting and Natsu had gained rivalry friendship after the Games. They still fought and got on each other's nerves but were still friends.

"Who was that guy?" asked Gray, eyes still on Z.

"I think he's the new Sabertooth S class mage everyone was talking about," answered the blue exceed. Suddenly, the bell at the clock tower rung eleven times. He turned to Natsu, who was deep in thought "Come on Natsu. It's starting."

"Coming, Happy," he called out. "Z, where have I met you before?" he thought to himself.

….

Backstage

"The guild's packed!" said Lucy, looking at the audience from behind a curtain. Every seat had been taken up by potential buyers.

"I'm still not comfortable with this," said Lisanna, covering her hands over herself. Each girl was wearing something that made them look sexy and show off skin. Lisanna was in her Tigress take-over, Kinana was wearing a purple scale swimsuit, Mirajane was wearing a bunny girl costume, Erza was wearing her sexy cat outfit, Lucy was wearing a much more revealing costume which she wore at the Grand Magic Games, Yukino was wearing a white swimsuit with a star pattern and Meredy was just wearing a pink swimsuit with her earmuffs.

"Don't worry about it, Lisanna. It'll probably go faster than you think," said Kinana.

"But I might get separated from my family," she said, her eyes tearing up. "I might never see Elf-bro again or Mira-sis."

"Lisanna, if we do get separated, I'll make sure to get Elfman to bring you back," said Mira, hugging her sister. "I promise you. Besides, maybe someone nice will buy, like Natsu."

"You're right, Sis," said Lisanna, smiling at her sister. Meanwhile, Lucy was trying hard not to say that Natsu promised to buy her.

"So what's the order again?" asked Yukino.

"If I remember correctly," said Meredy, counting on her fingers, "It's Kinana, you, me, Mira, Lisanna, Erza and then Lucy."

"So that means, Kinana, you need to get ready," said Yukino.

"Everyone, be quiet!" said Erza, looking through the curtain. "Master's beginning."

….

On stage

"Welcome, everyone, to the Fairy Tail Female Auction!" Makarov said in a booming voice. "We have a good selection of beautiful women up for grabs and seven of you lucky men will be walking away with one of them by your side." He looked around and saw most of the male guild members including members from other guilds and the civilians of Magnolia. "We hope to auction off each girl at an average of 200,000 jewels each. If you win the auction, please walk up those steps with your winnings to finalise the sale."

"Now let the auction begin!"


	3. The Auction part 1

"The first girl is the beautiful waitress, Kinana!" Makarov announced. Kinana walked onto the stage. When she heard someone in the crowd give a wolf whistle, her face went red from embarrassment. "Let's start the bidding at 10,000 jewels!"

"11,000!" a man in the front yelled out.

"12,000!" another man yelled.

"15,000!" yelled another at the back. Soon, more money was given with each person.

"20,000!"

"30,000!"

"50,000!"

"Remember, people, we're trying to reach 200,000 with each sale," Makarov reminded the audience. Kinana was looking at the floor, too embarrassed to look up.

"200,000!" the first man who wagered his money yelled out. No one bothered to go any higher.

"No one else?" asked Makarov looking around the room. "All right. Going once… going twice… going three ti…" Makarov was cut off by another voice.

"300,000!" the new voice yelled. Kinana looked up when she heard him yell. It was a voice she could never forget.

"Erik," she whispered to herself.

"Going for 300,000 jewels," Makarov said, "going once… going twice… going three times…" Makarov paused for a while, waiting for someone yell out more money "…sold to Cobra. Will you please come up, sir, and take your purchase up the stairs to my office to finalise the deal," Makarov said. Cobra stood up and walked onto the stage while getting jealous and angry looks from the man who he had outbid. He grabbed Kinana by her arm and they walked up to Makarov's office. She looked at him and saw that he seemed to have an uncomfortable look on his face Makarov turned back to the audience. "Our next girl is one of the newest members of Fairy Tail, the celestial spirit mage, Yukino Aguria!" Yukino walked onto the stage, not daring to look at the audience. "Let's start the bidding at 20,000 jewels this time," Makarov announced.

"25,000!" yelled the man who had tried to buy Kinana, sitting in the front.

"40,000!" yelled another.

"50,000!" yelled another.

"100,000!"

"200,000!"

"300,000!" yelled someone sitting in the middle.

"400,000!" yelled another. His voice sounded familiar to Yukino.

"Going once, going twice…" Makarov said, "going three times, sold for 400,000 jewels. Sir, may you please take your winnings up to my office." Yukino wanted to cry. She looked up to see who bought her and her eyes went wide. She saw her long time crush walking up to her.

"Rogue," she said softly, her eyes tearing up. As he got out of his seat, he felt Z give him a pat on the back. He walked towards the stage and beckoned the girl to follow. She looked towards him and saw that his face was still blank and expressionless like the last time she saw him. Once they had left the room, Makarov was getting ready for the next item.

"This next woman used to be one of the strongest members of one of the most feared dark guilds, but then joined a guild of dark guild destroyers and has now ended up here. Please welcome Meredy Milkovich!" Makarov said. Meredy walked onto the stage, where she was greeted to cat calls and wolf whistles. She instinctively covered her breasts with her arms. Like all the girls that have gone and will go, she was embarrassed from all the attention she was receiving. "The bidding will start at 50,000 jewels."

"55,000!" yelled the first man who had offered money at the beginning. He was hoping to get third time lucky.

"60,000!" called out a woman this time.

"I'll give you 100,000 for her!" yelled another person.

"Screw that, I'll give you 250,000!" announced the first man.

"Well, I'll give 400,000 jewels for her!" yelled another man. No one seemed to pay anymore for her.

"Going once, going twice…" Makarov was cut off by another man.

"I'll give you 500,000 jewels for her. And I'll give you another 50,000 if you give her to me now," the man said, standing up.

"Sold!" Makarov announced, before the man could go back on his word. Meredy looked up to see the man who had bought her, but couldn't because he wore a black hood over his face. She recognised him as the new Sabertooth mage. "Thank you, Mister…"

"Z. you can call me Z," said Z, walking towards his prize. Maybe Meredy couldn't see his face, but she could see his smile. It reminded her of a carnivore trapping it's pray in a corner and coming in for the kill.

"Thank you, Sir, for your kind donation," said Makarov. Z grabbed hold of her and instead of pulling her towards the office, he flung her over his shoulder like a sack, much to her embarrassment. Once they too had left the room, Makarov looked back at the remaining auctioneers. The man who had tried buying the first three girls had left the building in a fit of rage. "Fool, he forgot that there are still four more women up for grabs," Makarov thought to himself. "Now it's time to get interesting!" he announced. "You've been waiting for her and now it's time! She's Fairy Tail's own Weekly Sorcerer model, Mirajane Strauss!" Makarov said loudly. Mirajane came out onto the stage in her bunny suit, much to the delight of most of the male audience. "I'm definitely going to make a lot of money from the last four," Makarov thought.

….

**Author's Note:**

**Greetings and salutations, my beautiful readers. I regret to inform you that I might not be able to write these chapters as quickly as you might like, but that's because I have to study for exams. Anyway, the couples featured in this story are my absolute favourite. Although I like Gray x Juvia and Gajeel x Levy, they aren't my all-time favourite, so they won't be making an appearance in this story. If you don't like the pairings in this story, feel free to right your own. But if you dare write a story that has the same structure as mine, I will find you and I will be very angry and I will write you an email saying how angry I am.**

**Anyway, until next time and have a good day.**


	4. The Auction part 2

Makarov didn't even need to start a beginning price. People were yelling out large amounts instantly.

"200,000!" was the first price announced.

"You're an idiot if you think you can get her for 200,000! I'll give 500,000!" announced someone else. Makarov thought to himself,

"This sale might go quicker than I thought." Mirajane wasn't as embarrassed as the other girls were. She was used to being ogled by men.

"Yeah, well I'll give 700,000! I could always use a new maid!" said a rich-looking snobby woman.

"Only 700,000?" asked/yelled the equally-looking snobby rich guy at her side. "I'll give you 1,000,000 jewels!" Makarov's eyes bulged at the amount. At that price, everyone else started to shun away.

"Well, going once…" Makarov began.

"1,200,000!" a voice interrupted. All eyes turned to see the green haired Fairy Tail mage. Every single Fairy Tail guild mage was stunned. No one had thought that Freed had that much money.

"Too bad. She's mine for 1,500,000 jewels," the man replied.

"1,800,000," was all that Freed said, a confident smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. The man was now going red in the face.

"1,900,000 and not a jewel more," The man said. No one said anything, too stunned for words.

"2,000,000 jewels," said Freed, now grinning. His opponent was chocking in shock.

"SOLD!" yelled Makarov enthusiastically. He was smiling ear to ear at how lucky it had turned out. "Sir, please take her to my office." Freed got out of his chair and walked to the stage, getting jealous looks from most of the males in the room. He held his hand out for Mira and led the pair to Makarov's office. Makarov turned back to the remaining auctioneers and gave them a grin. Half the men had left the building, jealous and enraged for not being able to buy Mirajane. "Don't worry, folks. She wasn't our only Strauss female for sale." This caught the attention of some of the males leaving the guild and they turned around. "We are more than halfway through this auction, so this shouldn't take too long. Please welcome Fairy Tail's younger Strauss sister, Lisanna." Lisanna strode onto the stage. She wasn't used to being the centre of attention, when compared to other female guild members. She was more embarrassed than the last four combined. "Let's start the bidding at 200,000."

"I'll give you 250,000 for her!" yelled someone.

"Well I'll give you 300,000!" said the person's friend.

"You guys are cheap. I'll give 350,000 for her!" yelled a man to the side. Lisanna wasn't concentrating on the bidders, she was too embarrassed to look up. She was actually starting to cry, tears pouring down her face. She was in a situation that she always hoped she would never be in. it soon just became a blur of numbers for her.

"400,000!"

"500,000!"

"550,000!"

"600,000!" After that, it seemed no one wanted to bid anymore for the take-over mage.

"Going once…" started Makarov, "going twice…" He was interrupted by a chair being pushed back loudly.

"I'll give you 700,000 for her!" said the man. Lisanna looked up to see who had yelled. She was shocked to see who it was.

"Natsu," she said quietly to herself. Natsu was standing up with a dark look in his eyes. She wiped away her tears, not wanting him to see her in this position. Another man put up his hand to speak, but Natsu lit his arms on fire, scaring the man and shutting him up. Everyone knew Natsu meant business. Makarov shrugged his shoulders,

"Going once… going twice… going thrice…" he paused, waiting to see if anyone would continue bidding. "…sold, for 700,000 jewels. Sir you should know the procedure." Natsu walked over to the stage. He pulled Lisanna into a hug and put an arm protectively over her shoulder, leading her to the office. He turned his head around and gave Lucy his best 'sorry' look before turning back. Lucy, meanwhile, was trying hard not to cry.

"He promised to buy me and yet he bought Lisanna," she thought to herself. She wiped at her eyes, wanting to look her best. She looked to Erza who was going next, she was trying to hold her head up high and look confident, but Lucy saw she was shaking slightly. Lucy would have laughed at this, but she didn't because she knew that she would have to go through it as well. "Don't worry, it'll be over before you think," she said, giving her a smile.

"Thanks Lucy," said Erza smiling back. She wrapped the blonde girl into a hug, squeezing her tight. "If we do get separated and head off in different directions, let me just say that you've been my best friend in the whole world." She let go of her and walked behind the curtain, waiting for her entrance. She gave her one last smile, making Lucy's heart ache.

"And now our next woman is Fairy Tail's own Titania, Erza Scarlet!" Makarov announced. As she walked onto the stage, she held her head up high, trying to show the audience that she wasn't going to be ashamed of what she was doing, but her blushing face was unmistakeable. "We start the bidding at 300,000 jewels."

"350,000!" said a person in the back.

"400,000!" yelled another man, but his face was lost in the crowd.

"500,000 for Titania!" yelled the same snobby rich man from before.

"Too bad. She's mine. I'll give 600,000 jewels for her!" responded a man from across the room.

"Well, I'm just going to end this now," responded the snob. "900,000!" Everyone was shocked at the jump in price. It seemed no one was going to add anymore. Makarov looked around the room expectedly, waiting for someone to continue but, was disappointed to find no one else was bothered. He gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Going once, going twice," like always, he paused, waiting for someone to interrupt him. "Going three times…"

CRASH!

All heads turned around to see what had caused the noise. The doors had been slammed open by a panting figure. In the doorway stood the King of the Fairies, Oberon. He looked up and only said one thing. "1,000,000."

Makarov knew that no one else would say anything against the S class mage, so he only said, "Sold. Sir, please take her up to my office." Jellal walked up towards a blushing Erza. He linked his arm through hers and the couple walked away together. Makarov turned back to the remaining audience and cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached the final female of the night. I would just like to say thank you for all of your time this evening. I speak on behalf of Fairy Tail when I say that we really appreciates it. Now, onto the sale." This made the auctioneers perk up a bit. For the entire night, only six people had got a girl, mages from two guilds.

"She is Fairy Tail's other celestial spirit mage with ten of the twelve golden keys. Please welcome Lucy Heartphilia!" As the blonde walked out, she drew some gasps from some of the people who recognised the name.

"A Heartphilia."

"The last member of that rich family that went poor."

"I'm pretty sure she's an orphan now."

Lucy smiled to the crowd and gave them a small wave, catching the interest of some of the men.

"I'll give you 500,000 for Heartphilia!" said a man.

"600,000!" she heard from Gray. He must have been trying to save her from the hands of other men.

"You're all idiots," said the rich woman. "She's a Heartphilia. She's worth at least 800,000 jewels."

"Mother, please," said the man at her side. "Why not 1,000,000." This caused an uproar from the rest of the crowd. The snob gave them a smug look. With no one else to match the price, it seemed that he had won.

"Going once, going twice…" Makarov gave the expected pause. He was about to continue when he saw Sabertooth's Guild Master stand up.

"How about 1,500,000?" he said.

"Sold!" yelled Makarov. You could almost see money symbols in his eyes. "Sir, you know the procedure." Sting strode towards the stage, giving everyone a smug look. He turned towards the man he had outbid and mouthed, "You lose again." The man looked like he was about to rip his hair out. He walked onto the stage and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "Come, Blondie," he whispered into her ear. As they were out of sight, Makarov returned his attention to the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you once again for coming out tonight. I'm sure Fairy Tail will now be able to get back onto its feet. But now it is the end of the auction. I hope you enjoyed yourself and I wish you a pleasant evening!" With that, he walked offstage and went into his office. He saw Sting talking to Mavis with Lucy at his side.

"And if you'll just sign here above her name and tick the box for choice of payment, she's all yours," Master Mavis said to Sting, who was holding the contract in his hand. So far, it contained seven female signatures and six male. Sting signed above Lucy's and gave the paper back to Mavis.

"Here you go," he told the ghost. Mavis took the paper and folded it up.

"Good. Now, Lucy, if you could just hold out your hand so that I may erase your guild mark, like I did to Yukino and Meredy." Lucy was reluctant at first, but then held out her left hand. Mavis swiped her hand over Lucy's and, in a second, her pink guild mark was gone. Lucy looked at for a while. To her, it felt as if her entire hand was missing, not just her guild mark.

"Come on, Blondie, we're leaving," said Sting. He wrapped his arm around her again and led them to the door. But, as soon as the clock started ringing for the twelfth hour, he stopped in his tracks, as if an electric shock had gone through him. It was the start of the next day. He started sweating and turned to look at Lucy.

"What is it, 'Blondie?'" she asked, mocking him with the name he had called her, since he also had blonde hair. Sting shook his head, focusing his mind back into place.

"Nothing. Come on, we can't leave Rogue and Z waiting at the station for long. We have to get back to our guild." Lucy took a moment to process what he just said. It felt strange to her. She was leaving all she had known behind. All her memories would be just memories. She wanted to cry and tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. Sting noticed this and sighed. "Don't cry. You may be leaving it behind, but it won't be gone forever. I'll let you come back here sometime," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. Lucy had shined on Sting after the Games, making him feel things for her. Maybe feelings. Lucy looked up at him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Sting." As they reached, they stopped when they heard Master Makarov address them.

"Oh, and Master Sting, if I may ask, who was that Z character you were with?" he asked. Sting grinned at Makarov before replying,

"I'll give you a hint: You had your Grimoire Heart mage, and we have ours."


	5. Author's Note I

**Greetings and salutations, my beautiful readers. I know this is not a normal chapter, but I need to tell you this anyway. I'm dying (just kidding).**

**I have not been able to write chapters up as quickly as I would have liked to because, like I stated earlier, I have exams to study for. I know this might annoy some, but it's not my problem, it's my schools for having exams. I'll try to hurry and write the next chapter soon, but it might not happen soon enough.**

**Another thing, you may have noticed that I have added a warning for mature content. That is because there will be lemons in this story. Seven in fact, which will take place in the next seven chapters. Care to guess who?**

**Anyway, I just wanted to inform you in case any of you wonder what is taking the chapters so long.**

**Until next time and have a good day.**


End file.
